mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
AvLee (kraina MM7)
AvLee to jedna z kilkunastu krain, jaką drużyna gracza może odwiedzić w grze Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. W istocie jest tylko północno-zachodnią częścią państwa o tej samej nazwie. Kraina resetuje się co dwa lata. Geografia Nazwą AvLee twórcy Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor opatrzyli zachodnie wybrzeże tego kraju w okolicach Brighton Point. Na tym obszarze znajduje się jedno niemałe avleńskie miasto - Spaward. Położone jest w niewielkiej zatoczce i podobnie jak stolica kraju, Pierpont z jednej strony ogranicza je morze, a z drugiej pionowa niemal ściana gór. W samym Spaward rośnie wiele drzew liściastych, których część wydaje smaczne owoce. Zabudowania ułożone są w formie półksiężyca. W jego południowej części znajdują się punkty usługowe takie jak gospoda, stajnie czy bank. We wschodniej znajdują się świątynia, sklepy z uzbrojeniem, centrum treningowe, a także gildie magii jaźni stojące na grubych drewnianych palach. Północne ramię półksiężyca to z kolei nieduże białe namioty mieszkańców. Do miasta prowadzi kamienna droga z Lasu Tulareańskiego. W samym centrum osady stoi Piedestał odporności na magię wody. Wśród mieszkających w Spaward elfów jest kilku nauczycieli i promotorów. Na dużej wyspie położonej niedaleko brzegu stoją domy trzech arcymistrzów oraz studnia przywracająca punkty życia (po 25). Na kolejnych żyją żywiołaki wody, które bronią swoich skarbów. Stoi tam też obelisk, a także jedno z trzech sanktuariów, w których należy ustawić statuetki. Linia brzegowa jest nieregularna: w północnej części wybrzeże jest niskie, z kolei za przystanią w kierunku południowym im dalej, tym wyższy jest klif. Zatokę, w której położone jest Spaward od południa ogranicza półwysep, na którym żyje horda dzikich wiwern. Na nim też stoi jeden z trzech ocalałych druidzkich kręgów, które trzeba odwiedzić, by wykonać misję promocyjną na Wielkiego Druida. Na południe od niego ukryta jest wśród wzgórz broniona przez wiwerny Świątynia Baa - dawniej prężne centrum kultu Baa, które ostatnio coraz bardziej podupada. Z kolei na wschód od tej lokacji znajduje się jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc na całym Antagarichu - ogromna Twierdza Tytanów. Wejścia do niej strzegą żywiołaki wody, ale prawdziwa groza czyha wewnątrz - liczne grupy tytanów i smoków strzegą tajemniczych skarbów, wśród których znaleźć można także potężny artefakt albo i dwa. Mieszkańcy Okolice Spaward są dość gęsto zaludnione. Liczni elfowie żyją zarówno w samym mieście jak i w jego najbliższej okolicy (w tym także na jednej z wysp). Zagrożenie ze strony wiwern, kultu Baa oraz potężnych tytanów sprawia, że oprócz zwykłych, szarych mieszkańców w Spaward można spotkać bardzo wielu elfickich wojowników - piechurów i łuczników, którzy pilnują tej dużej osady od każdej strony Lokacje Oto wszystkie lokacje znajdujące się na terenie północno-zachodniego AvLee: * Pałac pod Wzgórzem * Świątynia Baa * Twierdza Tytanów Występujące stworzenia Oto lista stworzeń, jakie zamieszkują obszar AvLee w grze MM7: * Elf obrońca, Elf wojownik, Elf pikinier * Elf łucznik, Elf zwiadowca, Elf łowca * Wiwerna, Rogata Wiwerna, Prastara Wiwerna * Sylfida, Rusałka, Żywiołak Wody Podróże Lądowe Piesze Z przybrzeżnych terenów AvLee można piechotą dojść do: * Lasu Tulareańskiego → na południe lub wschód (5 dni) * Płycizn → na zachód (1 dzień) pod warunkiem posiadania Skafandra do nurkowania Konne Ze stajni Luksusowe Powozy pojechać można do: * Deyji → 250 sztuk złota (5 dni), kursy w środę i niedzielę * Lasu Tulareańskiego → 250 sztuk złota (3 dni), kursy we wtorek, czwartek i sobotę Morskie Stojący w przystani miasta Spaward statek Goniec Wiatru kursuje do: * Erathii → 250 sztuk złota (4 dni), kursy we wtorek i sobotę * Tatalii → 250 sztuk złota (5 dni), kursy w czwartek * Lasu Tulareańskiego → 250 sztuk złota (3 dni), kursy w poniedziałek, środę i piątek Zobacz też * AvLee Kategoria:Kraina w Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor